Fable Prose
History Born to Sun Storm and Stargazer in Cloudsdale, Fable Prose left home after college in order to travel the world and possibly seek his fortune as a writer. He quickly found out that the task at hand was easier said than done. By the time he reached Ranchtown, he was broke, so he decided to set roots for the time being before returning to his travels. After a year, Fable lost all interest in leaving and befriended the unicorn, Winter Solstice and the two of them have embarked on more than one misadventure themselves. They have helped one another through some of the harder times of their lives, even going so far as to find a dead set solution to each other's problems. Winter even got him a job at his mother's new frozen treats store. During his time, Ranchtown was in something of a crisis state. With stores shutting down and wrongful doings on the rise, Rich Co. was bringing chaos into the city. In Winter's Mother's ice cream store,Frozen Pop's Frozen Shop, both he and Winter worked for hours to help it build and grow. Both of them were made managers of the store. However, in order to help Fable's friend, Pop Candy, they ran to her aid and stopped a crooked health inspector from closing her candy store. When they were called for again, they came to the aid of Electric Spark and Sweet Voltage and were ready to fight those who had plans to destroy their store, Gemini Ties. Because of their part in helping bring down a tyrannical business tycoon,Obscenely Rich, Pearl Necklace gave them free reign over drinks in her favorite club, The Cloudstone. Working two jobs was hard, but he made due with what he could. He even offered his services as a private tutor. The only taker for his lessons was the richest mare in Ranchtown, Pearl Necklace. After his "lesson" with Pearl and her marefriend, Death Metal, the three of them became very friendly in more ways than one. Pearl Necklace was even able to pull some strings to get Fable one of his dream writing jobs, writing for The Tenacious Spider-Mare comic book series. This was when he met Quick Bullet or Letty, as she liked to be called. She was the artist for the comic they were going to make and they met at a local Comic Convention. Instead of writing a proper script, however, Fable ended up writing the comic as if it were erotica. Letty believed him to be crazy, but at the same time, she did not stop him.The two of them finished the comic, The Tenacious Spider-Mare #636 and ended up in a very close relationship. After months of being together, the two of them hit it off and engaged in a great deal of sex both indoors and outdoors and everywhere in between. They found out very quickly that their exhibtionism could get them into serious trouble, but that only made them want to do it more. The comic they created together became something of a legend around Ranchtown, given its origins. That story reached the ears of a journalist from Canterlot named Jet Stream. After almost a full day of passion between the three of them, Fable and Letty would later find out that that single day was when Letty conceived and bared their son. She was somewhat early in her pregnancy when she found out. Becoming Red Quill and Quick Bullet Moves In After their comic book became a market success, both began to find success in their respective trades. Though, Letty was having to do one job at a time, as she was dealing with the repercussions of her current state. The two of them began living together in Fable's apartment. Trivia *The idea of making Fable's pseudonym happened on accident. The name came first, then Fable turned into him. Thus the name Red Quill was born. *Fable Prose was made a pegasus because his creator, Calico64's favorite MLP character is Rainbow Dash. *Fable Prose is the first character created for Ranchtown. *His father, Sun Storm is based off of Fable's earliest prototype. The red fur and black hair remained the same, but he had green eyes. Category:Male Category:Pegasus Category:Mane 6 Category:The Trio Category:Bisexual Category:Characters